


Shelter

by ariqui14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Freeform, I'm kinda sorry?, M/M, Purple Prose, This is very short, in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariqui14/pseuds/ariqui14
Summary: Dan makes two daisy chains. He wakes up and has a beautiful day. Then it turns out he’s wrong.





	Shelter

Dan had the same dream every night.

He’s in the middle of a big open field, filled with daisies and underneath a bright blue sky. Every direction he looks, the flowers stretch to the horizon, and on the horizon, he doesn’t see any mountains. Just daisies for miles upon miles and a bright blue sky.

Dan sits in the middle of the field, staring down at a daisy chain. He always makes two of them.

When Dan woke up that morning, it was to strong sunlight beaming through his windows. It was possibly one of the brightest days he had ever woken up to. He blearily sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

He heard the creak of the bedroom door opening and he looked over to see Phil in the doorway with two cups of coffee and a smile.

They headed into the lounge and as Dan spread butter on a slice of toast Phil switched on their television. Dan barely paid any attention to what was on the screen and asked Phil a frivolous question about what he thought about daisies. It wasn’t until Phil hadn’t answered him that he looked up to see the news story on screen. It was a breaking story about the incoming—

And then Phil was suddenly right in front of him, beaming and laughing. He said that the two of them should go to the park, since the day was so nice. Dan grinned and nodded before taking a bite of his toast.

He and Phil hardly ever went out just for the sake of going out, and quite frankly Dan was quite surprised at himself for being in the mood to go out at all. However, the day was just so nice. The nicest day Dan had ever seen, by far, and he was surprised by how content he felt just by being outside with Phil.

He jumped slightly when he felt Phil’s fingers intertwine with his. He looked down at their hands then up at Phil, who just continued to look forward with that grin still on his face.

This was odd.

They weren’t the type to hold hands.

Even on very nice days like this—

No.

Dan sits in the middle of the daisy field, looking down at two daisy chains, and he snaps his head up. A strong breeze blows through the field, shaking off petals. They whip around him, as though terribly startled.

The day wasn’t beautiful.

It was—

Phil had suddenly grabbed Dan’s hand to keep him close as the two ran through the streets of London.

The sky was dark and the noises around them were deafening. People screamed and cars screeched past as many searched for the love ones, and then searched for shelter.

That morning the two had jolted out of bed, and had haphazardly packed two backpacks.

It had come sooner than what had been predicted, and they had no time left.

Dan’s heart had been pounding in terror and he couldn’t run as fast as Phil. Dan remembered saying that if Phil could run faster than him, then he should get to the shelter and leave Dan behind.

Phil’s grip on his wrist only got tighter.

They got to the facility on foot, which turned out to be much more efficient as massive pile-ups and crashes littered the streets. There were many people clamoring for the doors but they had shoved their way to the front and hurriedly showed their badges they had in their pockets to the security guards shoving people away.

They had been warned months ago, and took precautions to make sure they would be safe. Though they could hear dozens of people behind them begging to be let in as the guards hurriedly let them through the metal doors, the two of them hadn’t looked back.

Phil still held onto Dan’s hand.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them quaked and both them and the attendant that was to lead them fell to the ground.

No time left.

The attendant made the decision to bolt, and secure a shelter for himself. Dan had never heard Phil so angry before. Then Phil grabbed his wrist so they were running again, in the same direction as the attendant.

They got to the end of the hall where, upon opening another large door led to a room filled with shelter pods, and people peacefully sleeping within them. The ground quaked but Phil held him steady.

The attendant, panicked, had locked himself within a shelter. There had only been two shelters left.

Dan realized this and looked at Phil, who stared at the last pod. Dan had begged Phil to take it, and Phil demanded that Dan go in. Dan had told him that if they wanted to be stubborn now, then they would be stubborn together, and gripped Phil’s arms and forced a smile.

Phil stared at Dan, and softly kissed him. For a moment, it was as though the sky wasn’t falling. It was as though the world still had another tomorrow.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Phil shoved Dan.

Then, it was easier to breathe.

Dan, inside the shelter, pounded against the glass. He stared at Phil in horror as Phil purposefully held the door of the shelter closed. Phil placed his other hand against the glass. Dan screamed and sobbed and pounded as Phil dropped to his knees but didn’t move his hand from the glass.

The shelter locked.

Dan had the same dream every night. He sat in the middle of a never-ending daisy field, with no horizon.

He made two daisy chains, and promised that the next time he woke up, he’d try not to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> First Dan/Phil fanfiction so feedback and comments are appreciated (but if you liked it and want to drop a drive-by kudos that's chill too). Inspired by Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon. Sorry that Phil died, I am sad that happened as well. Usually I actually do fluffy phanart on my tumblr! So if you wanna see that, or maybe follow tumblr updates if I write again, check philstel-trash-number-one.tumblr.com!


End file.
